Computers typically have means for cooling some components like the central processing unit (CPU) to avoid damage to the components or to adjacent devices by excessive heat generated by those components. The means for cooling may include a fan that is installed inside the housing of the computer. The fan effects a defined airflow to provide cooling of the components.
Such computers usually have a memory associated with the CPU, particularly a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). The memory comprises a multiplicity of electronic devices disposed on a circuit board. The circuit board including the multiplicity of electronic devices is commonly referred to as memory module.
The memory module has a number of contacts (pins) that may be arranged according to specific standards for providing electrical connection between the memory module and a module socket of a motherboard of the computer when inserted into slots provided on the motherboard. Depending on the number of slots being present on the motherboard, several memory modules may be installed in a computer.
In the past, only moderate heat was generated by the memory modules, and the airflow produced by the fan provided sufficient cooling. Commonly, the slots are arranged such that the memory modules extend perpendicularly or inclined from the motherboard. The air-gap between adjacent memory modules was sufficient to effect cooling of the memory devices by the defined airflow.
With increasing integration, the density of electronic devices disposed on the circuit board has been increased. Furthermore, the distance between adjacent slots of the motherboard is continuously reduced. Therefore, the airflow provided by the fan may not provide sufficient cooling for the memory modules to prevent malfunction of the modules.
What is desired is an arrangement of modules, that provides improved cooling properties.